Potter Scream
by Ninja Master
Summary: A murder who terrorizes Harry Potter by offing everyone she knows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A ringing telephone. A hand reaches for it, bringing the receiver up to the face of Ginny Prewett, a young girl, no more than sixteen. A friendly face with innocent eyes. "Hello" Man's voice from phone. "Hello" "Yes." "Who is this?" "Who are you trying to reach?" "I don't know." "I think you have the wrong number." "Do I?" "It happens. Take it easy." CLICK! She hangs up the phone. Ginny in a living room, alone. She moves from the living room to the kitchen. It's a nice house. The phone rings again. Ginny grabs the portable phone.

"Hello." "I'm sorry. I guess I dialed the wrong number." "So why did you dial it again?" "To apologize." "You're forgiven. Bye now." "Wait, wait. Don't hang up." Ginny stands in front of the sliding glass door. It's pitch black outside. "What?" "I want to talk to you for a second." "They've got 900 numbers for that. Seeya." CLICK! Ginny hangs up. A grin on her face. A big country home with a huge sprawling lawn full of big oak trees. The phone rings again. Its sits alone with no neighbors in sight. The phone rings again. Popcorn

sizzles in a pot on the stove. Ginny covers it with a lid, reaching for the portable phone. "Hello." "Why don't you want to talk to me?" "Who is this?" "You tell me your name, I'll you mine." Ginny shaking the popcorn. "What's that noise?" Ginny smiles, playing along innocently. "Popcorn." "You're making popcorn? "Uh-huh. I only eat popcorn at the movies." "I'm getting ready to watch a video." "Really? What?" "Just some movie." "Do you like scary movies?" "Uh-huh." "What's your favorite scary movie?" He's flirting with her. Ginny

moves away from the stove and takes a seat at the kitchen counter, directly in front of the glass door. "I don't know." "You have to a favorite." Ginny thinks for a second. "Uh…Halloween. You know, the one who just sorta walks around and stalks the baby sitters. What's yours?" "Guess." "Uh…Nightmare On Elm Street." "It that the one where the guy had knives for fingers?" "Yeah…Freddy Krueger." "Freddy-that's right. I like that movie. It was scary." "The first one was, but rest sucked." "So, you gotta boyfriend?" Ginny

giggling. "Why? You wanna ask me out?" "Maybe. Do you have a boyfriend?" "No." "You never told me your name." Ginny smiles, twirling her hair. "Why do you want to know my name?" Because I want to know who I'm looking at." Ginny spins around like lighting facing the glass door. "What did you say?" "I want to know I'm talking to." "That's not what you said. " "What do you think I said?" Ginny clicks on the outside light. A flood light illuminates the backyard. Her eyes survey the grounds. But it's empty. No one's

there. She turns the light out. On the stove the popcorn POPS. "I have to go now." "Wait…I thought we're gonna go out." "Nah, I don't think so…" "Don't hang up on me." "Gotta go." "Don't…" CLICK! Ginny hangs up. She checks the glass door making sure it's locked and then moves to the stove as… The phone rings. She slides the popcorn from the stove, reaching for the phone. "Yes?" "I told you not hang up on me." "Dial someone else, okay?" "You getting scared?" "No-bored." CLICK. She hangs up. The phone rings

again. She grabs it. "Listen, asshole…" Man deadly serious. "NO, YOU LISTEN, YOU LITTLE BITCH. IF YOU HANG UP ON ME AGAIN I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH. UNDERSTAND?" He has gotten her full attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Is this some kind of a joke?" "More of a game, really." Ginny eyes the glass doors, then looks, up the hallway to the front doors…moving towards it. It's unlocked. She bolts it. "I'm two seconds from calling the police." "They'd never make it in time." Ginny moves her face flush against the door, her eye looking through the peephole. A distorted view of the front porch. It is empty. She relaxes a bit, relived. "What do you want?" "TO SEE WHAT YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE." Ginny's jaw drops as total fear storms her face. She

hangs up the phone, throwing it down on a side table when… The doorbell crimes. Ginny leaps out of her skin. She turns to the door as it chimes again. Ginny calling out. "Who's there?" Another chime. Ginny louder. "Who's there?" No answer. Fuck this. It's time to for the police. She goes for the portable phone. Just as she picks it up… It rings. Ginny almost drops it, losing her breath… She brings it to her ear with trembling hands, nothing…listen, waiting… "You should never say "who's there?". Don't you watch scary movies?

It's a death wish." Ginny clutches the wall, nearly collapsing. She tries her damndest to hang tough. "Look, enough is enough. You had your fun now better leave me alone or else." "Or else what?" Her mind thinking, calculating… "My boyfriend will be here any second and he'll be pissed when I tell him…" "I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Busted. She holds steady. "I lied. I do have a boyfriend and he'll be here any second and your ass better be gone." "Sure…" "I swear it. And he's big and plays Quidditch and will

beat the shit out of you." "I'm getting scared." "I'm telling you the truth. I lied before…" "I believe you…" "So you better leave." "Name wouldn't be Viktor, would it?" Ginny buckles at the knees, losing it. "How do you know his name?" "Go to the back door and turn on the porch light again." Ginny, terrified forces herself to move..staggering to the kitchen…to the glass doors. Her shaky hand finds the light switch…she hits it. The backyard is lit. Sitting in a lawn chair in middle of the backyard is a big, line backer of a guy,

her boyfriend… Viktor tied and gagged. He's been roughed up, but he's alive. His eyes..wide pleading with her. "Oh Goddddd…" Ginny screams. Her hand moves to the lock on the door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Terror rides Ginny's face. She's petrified. "Where are you?" "Guess." Her eyes search the yard, combing bushes, trees. He could be anywhere. Ginny begging. "Please don't hurt him." "That all depends on you." "Why are you doing this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tears find their way, streaming down Ginny's face. "I wanna play game." "No…" "Then he dies. Right now." "NOOO!" "Which is it?" Ginny touches glass…staring at Viktor…this big jock of a guy is crying too. "What kind of game?" "Turn off the light." Her hand goes to the switch… Viktor tugs and pulls at his straps…his face sweats and tears… CLICK. He disappears in the darkness. Ginny moves away from the glass, back towards the living room, unbelieving, horrified. "How we play. I ask a question. If you get it right Viktor

lives." Three curtainless windows line one wall. Ginny crouches down behind the couch, tipping a lamp cord from its socket, darkening the room. Her body quivers. "Please don't this…" "Come on. It'll be fun." "No…please." "It's an easy category. Movie trivia." Ginny begging. "..Please…" "I'll give you a warm up question." "Don't do this. I can't." "Name the killer in Halloween." "No…" "Come on. It's your favorite scary movie, remember? He had a white mask, he stalked the baby-sitters." Ginny goes silent…a nervous wreck…

She can barely speak much less think. "I don't know…" Ginny is sobbing. "What's his name?" "I can't think." Ginny has officially reached hysteria, petrified beyond all reality. "Viktor's counting on you." Suddenly…through tears…Godsend… "Michael…Michael Myers." "YES!" Ginny SIGHS…relieved. "Now for the real question." "NOOOO…" "But you're doing so well." "Please go away! Leave us alone!" "Then answer the question. Some category." Ginny is a blubbering, wet mass on the floor. "..please..no…" "Name the killer in

Friday the 13th." A mad smile purses Ginny's lips. She knows this. She leaps up, through tears, screaming… "Jason! Jason!...JASON! "I'm sorry wrong answer." "No its not. It was Jason." "Afraid not." "It was Jason. I saw that godamned movie twenty times. It was Jason." "Then you should know Jason's MOTHER Mrs. Vorhees was the original killer. Jason didn't show up until the sequel." Ginny is stupefied. "You tricked me…" "Lucky, for you there's a bonus round. But poor Viktor… I afraid…he's out." This implication sends

Ginny running to the kitchen…to the glass doors. She flips on the porch lights to see… Viktor eyes wide, sitting in the lawn chair…his belly gaping open… a mass of blood and ripped flesh…his insides lay on the ground between his feet…stream rising. A scream erupts from the bottom of her soul as Ginny collapse on the floor…nearly passing out. Her face …pale and ghostly white. She sobs. "Final question. Are you ready?" She doesn't answer a long maddening silence. Ginny reaches up and clicks off the light, making Viktor go away…wishing, hoping… "…leave me alone..please…" "Answer the question and I will." Ginny is curled up on the floor like an infant, rocking slowly back forth.


End file.
